Under The Yellow Moon
by burninghighwayskyline
Summary: -"Whoever said being a teenager was the best years of their life was hopelessly confused." Love is fallen into, Tears are shed, and Hearts are ripped open. Remember, in Westchester, Happily Ever Afters are Nonexistent. For many authors.
1. Trailer

**Under The Yellow Moon**

**.::.**

**There's:**

**The Unattainable Boy**

"Would you rather go on a date with," the blonde stopped to think, "Taylor Lautner or Cameron Fisher?"

The spanish beauty laughed with her head thrown back. "Cameron Fisher, of course!"

"Like that'll ever happen." The redhead commented, inspecting her cuticles.

"True." The other two said simultaneously.

**.::.**

"Hey man, we rocked out there!" Josh Hotz gave a high-five to his soccer teammate and best friend.

"Me and you and Derrick and Kemp and Plovert rocked out there. The other's sucked ass."

"Damn Cam, way to be straight up." Derrick laughed from his locker.

Cam shrugged, "Only the truth, am I right?"

The boys agreed.

**.::.**

"Who's that?" The oblivious new girl asked her potential new friend.

She gestured to a jet-black haired boy, with two different colored eyes. Very exotic. Very gorgeous.

"That's Cam Fisher. Notorious it guy."

"Is he single?" She asked and received a nod.

"You think maybe... he'd go out with me?" The girl asked, causing a stir of laughter.

"Don't take it personally. He doesn't go out with many. I guess no one's really "worthy" of him."

**.::.**

**And**

**The Shy, Unspoken Girl**

"I dare you to... go talk to that boy over there." Alicia gestured towards a random boy sitting on the bench by Hot Topic.

Massie looked over and then shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to... I pass."

Alicia sighed.

**.::.**

"Massie, what do you think about this?" Mr. Myner asked her curiously.

"I think... Romeo was stupid to think he was in love at first glance..."

"Why is that Ms. Block?" Mr. Myner asked, becoming excited that a student seemed to care about the subject.

Massie hesitated before saying, "Love? I doubt it's real, but people beg to differ. Love _at first sight_? That's just stupid."

**.::.**

**They Meet**

Before she can stop herself, she runs into him.

Dusting off her pants with a blush she starts to apologize, "I'm so sorry. I'm in this big rush to get to my friend's and... I'm sorry."

Cam laughed softly, "It's okay. Really, no big deal."

Massie nodded grateful and started to walk away.

"Wait up!"

She turned back. "I'm Cam Fisher."

"Massie. Massie Block."

**They Start To Fall For Eachother**

"The stars are beautiful..."

Cam bites his tongue from retorting something cliche like "Not as beautiful as you."

Even though he thinks it...

**.::.**

"People think I'm some playboy. They think I thinks I'm too good for relationships or something. Basically, they think I'm a douche."

"...I don-don't think that."

Cam gave her a smile, "You're different."

"Is that good?"

"Definitely."

**But,**

**Happily Ever Afters Are Nonexistent**

**In Westchester**

"You can't like someone like her Cam, she's on a completely different social level than you. Hell, you go to different schools."

**.::.**

"Cameron," the blonde purred, "Wouldn't you rather spend your night with someone like... me?"

**.::.**

"Cam told me to tell you that he doesn't think y'all should hang out anymore," The boy lied.

**.::.**

"I made a mistake Mass, can't you just forgive me?"

**.::.**

"I barely see you anymore. What's... happened to you?"

**.::.**

"I thought you were my friend Claire, but you're just a manipulating bitch."

**.::.**

"Maybe we're better off friends..."

**.::.**

"Jesus Christ Massie, I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you and I don't even believe in love."

**Coming: Late June 2010**

**Presented by: WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday **

**

* * *

Wow, so that was my first attempt at a trailer xD.**

This is dedicated to: Dez, Ronnie, Kailin, Tess, Mersaydez, and Tash xD. 'Cause you're all snazzical and i don't have the brain power to write you all oneshots xD.

Disclaimer: It's all Lisi's, i promise.

Review?

Oh, this was kind of inspired by Sparkling Skies' story Following The Path xD. It's amazing, so credit to her;P


	2. LonelyBoys&StarbucksTuesdays

**Chapter One**

**.::.**

"Josh Hotz goes for the goal! Oh no, looks like he's passing it to Cameron Fisher. Fisher takes it closer, Johnson tries to steal, but oh, Fisher dodges easily. He continues to dribble, closer and closer and closer and he kicks, he scores! Point for the Tomahawks and they take home the win!" There's a lot of cheering after that. Some piles of happy soccer players jumping onto each other are formed and some angry players are yelling the other's faults to their faces. At some point, everyone starts cheering his name: Cam! Cam! Cam! Cam! Cam! Cam! Cam!

Cam lives for these moments.

The moments when everything's a blur of colors and everything real feels like a really, really good dream.

And sometimes... they are.

"Cam! Cam! Cameron Fisher!" Cam opened his eyes, startled to see Mrs. Fisher's face inches from his own, annoyance painted onto her features. Her hair is falling onto his face and irritating his eyes.

"What?" Cam asked drowsily, opening his eyes less than half way.

"You slept through your alarm, _again. _You're going to be late for school."

Cam turned on his left side and mumbled, "Good dream." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sle-

"Cameron Fisher, I swear if you don't get up and get dressed in the next five seconds I'm going to make you quit the soccer team." Mrs. Fisher yelled, shaking Cam with her hands on his back.

Cam jumped out of his bed quickly, gave his mother a look, and walked into the bathroom. The door closed with a _click!_ behind him. It's not that he actually believed his mother, no, never; she would never make him quit the team. But the threat always gave him the jitters.

After brushing his teeth and throwing on a pair of jeans he walked down the stairs with the smell of bacon taking a ride through his nostrils. Oh, how he loved bacon.

At the table, Harris was scarfing down what looked to be scrambled eggs, but Cam couldn't be sure with his brother's face smoldered in it and all.

"Good morning, Cameron. Nice of you to join us." Mrs. Fisher gave him a stern look and Cam brushed her off, grabbing a plate and a few strips of bacon before making his way to the dining room table.

"You better stuff those down," she looked at her watch, "because you've only got about twenty minutes till school starts." Cam rolled his eyes; because by the way Harris drives they'll be there in two.

"Hbtntmkmehlt!" Harris grumbled in-coherently, half his plate resting on his tongue.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand people that didn't learn first grade etiquette." Mrs. Fisher smiled tightly and cocked her head to the side. Cam liked to consider his mom a badass. Or at least, more sarcastic and "teenager-ish" than any of his friend's moms. She had straight black hair and piercing green eyes that could make the president change his mind about something. She didn't put up with much of anything and she made that clear to anyone with an attitude. Child or adult.

Harris gulped down the last of his orange juice and swallowed loudly. "I said, he better not make me late."

Cam rolled his eyes again, because really, Harris didn't give a shit about being late. He was probably trying to impress some intellectual girl or something. Possibly a hot new teacher...

**.::.**

"What are your thoughts on the answer Mr. Harrington?" Mr. Myner asked Cam's best friend, Derrick. Derrick was obviously not paying attention, and Cam took pleasure in Derrick's pathetic attempt to look like he had been. Derrick's eyes widened while Cam's rolled.

"I think that the guy was, erm, really... smart." Derrick said, and then smiled like he'd won a prize.

Mr. Myner rolled his eyes. "What "guy", Mr. Harrington? This is Math Class." Most of the boys in the classroom snickered while the girls giggled.

"I know. I refer to the equation as guys... and I think that the equation's er, answer, was really... smart." Derrick sighed, defeated and went back to staring out the window. Cam looked out also, to find that it was pouring. Cam loved the rain. When he got caught in it, it made him feel dark and mysterious and possibly a little sexy. Not that he'd admit that to _anyone ever_. Talk about embarrassing. Kemp, one of his other best friends, would never let him live it down. He could imagine: "We better leave guys, it's raining and you know how sexy Cam gets... I might not be able to control myself."

The bell rang minutes later and Mr. Myner reminded the class of their homework assignment, before dismissing the students that actually stayed to listen.

Cam joined Derrick in the hall. "Nice job, man." Cam greeted. Derrick shrugged, smiling.

"You should start paying attention in class." Cam stated, walking in step with Derrick. Derrick rolled his brown eyes, making sure Cam could see them.

"Why? I'm too busy paying attention to girls." Derrick winked at a leggy blonde walking past them in the hall and the girl made a disgusted face before sauntering off.

"You're such a chauvinistic pig." Cam said in a squeaky voice, imitating a girl, but sounding more like a mouse.

"And you're a feminist. Speaking of, can I have your notes from History?"

"What does feminism have to do with History notes?" Cam asked, dodging a redhead that was practically running down the hall.

"Nothing, but I seriously need them."

"Yeah, okay. But you owe me something."

Derrick raised his eyebrows at this, "Well, it obviously won't be anything for school. What do you want? Advice? Tips for soccer? My mom? A _date_?"

Cam rolled his eyes. "If anyone's giving soccer tips, it's me. You're mom's pretty hot... And we all know, I can get a date perfectly fine on my own."

"Yeah, then why haven't you been on one in like, forever?"

"Like, why do you, like, care, like, jeez!" Derrick rolled his eyes at this and punched Cam on the shoulder.

"I'm just sayin'. You _like_- ugh, I mean, _you_ never go out with anyone. We're all starting to worry..."

"Shut up. You know I'm not gay."

"Yeah, _I _do. But some people... they're not so sure."

"I don't really care what _those _people think."

"You will when some guy comes on to you in the bathroom..." Derrick said and then laughed at Cam's expression.

"I got to get to class." Cam mumbled and then walked down the left hall.

**.::.**

Massie Block walked down the hallway aimlessly. The final bell had just rung and she didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Massie enjoyed her time alone and if she didn't have to start a conversation, she usually didn't. Everyone that passed her in the hall didn't spare a glance, which Massie was thankful of. It always seemed like everyone was watching when she was walking with her friends.

_Just a day just an ordinary day,  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy just an ordinary boy, bu-_

Massie grabbed her Motorola Krzr out of her bag and flipped it open. One New Text Message From: _Nikki Dalton. _

Massie opened it.

**Nikki: Starbucks Tuesdays! C ya in 10:)**

Massie sighed violently loud and continued walking down the hallway, this time with a pace that implied she needed to be somewhere.

In eighth grade, one of Massie's best friends Alicia Rivera decided that every Tuesday they would meet at Starbucks after school to "bond." _They_ meant Massie, Alicia, Nikki, and Claire. They were the Connect Four as Claire liked to call it, despite Alicia's pleas not to. Two years later and they were still best friends and still having their weekly Starbucks sessions.

Massie wasn't really in the mood for Starbucks at the moment though, all she wanted to do was go home, take a hot bath, and crawl in bed. It had been a really long day with all the work she had gotten from English Class.

She was taking advanced and if that weren't bad enough she was almost positive Mrs. Burns was out to get her. She wasn't sure why, being a very well behaved student. Massie almost never talked in class and when she did, it was most likely to answer a question.

**.::.**

"No, wait, there's more. After he dumped me he asked me for the necklace he gave me back!" Claire exclaimed. Alicia gasped and Nikki gave a halfhearted nod. Massie just rolled her eyes.

Claire, noticing this, became irritated and asked, "Is there something wrong, Mah-see?"

"No, it's just, weren't you just using him to make his best friend... um, I think it's Alex, jealous?" Massie asked, taking a sip of her Caramel Latte.

Claire looked around the room stupidly and asked, "What's your point?"

Massie smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, never mind. He shouldn't have done that." Claire nodded her head, satisfied and took a gulp of her frapachino, which a chunk of her platinum dyed hair had successfully fallen into. Claire preferred drinking her frapachinos with her lid off.

God knows why.

Nikki gave Massie a quick sympathetic eye lock and then went back to stuffing banana nut bread down her throat. Out of everyone, Massie liked to consider her and Nikki the closest. Nikki was certainly the nicest out of the three. With her warm, inviting brown eyes and soft light, brown hair she reminded Massie of an angel. To add to the angel concept, Nikki was a very comforting person and never failed to make Massie laugh.

After Nikki came Alicia. Alicia wasn't exactly nice, but she had her moments of shame and guilt after doing something mean. Alicia was usually the one to gossip about people and it always seemed like she knew everything first. With jet-black hair and brown eyes she was strikingly beautiful. Probably the most attractive out of the bunch.

And then there was Claire...

Claire kind of screamed fake. Massie loved her, she really did, but something always seemed _off _about her. Sometimes Massie felt like she was saying things behind her back or starting one of the few rumors that came along about Massie. Not that there was any ever proof. Claire had platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes that when looked into, seemed to have no end. "They're full of secrets." Nikki whispered once, imitating Damien from 'Mean Girls'.

Massie laughed at this, but she silently agreed.

Claire's full of secrets.

* * *

**AuthorsNote**: Okay, so very short. Just a beginning. Opening. Whatever.

I'm not gonna lie, I think this is horrible. I might fix it later ... might not xD I forgot; Disclaimed.

**Thank You**: _tashcullen23, smilez014, Fireworks Forever, krasivaya devushka, Lighting(dot)Up(dot)Thee(dot)Sky(dot), join(dot)me(dot)in(dot)the(dot)thunder, another moment gone, FanFictionTastic, WhereItAllBegins, _and _SkyexHIGH. _All of the reviews were awesome.

Review? :)


	3. NeedyFriends&BitchyMoms

**Chapter Two**

**.::.**

"Massie, hon." Kendra Block co-ed through the white box attached to her wall, startling Massie who was reading 'The Wizard of Oz' silently at her desk. Even though it was directed toward pre-teens, Massie had read and enjoyed the book numerous times. Most people forgot that it was a book before it was a movie and Massie kind of liked that about it. It felt like it was her little secret, shared with only a few other people around the world. She liked to think about things like that a lot. Things that would seem odd to other people.

"Ma'am?" Massie spoke loudly, turning toward the intercom.

There was static for a few moments before Kendra's voice boomed through the box again, "I'm going to a banquet. I won't be home until late. Lock up after nine. Inez had to leave early, but she made pasta. It's in the fridge. Heat it for about a minute and thirty seconds."

"Got it. Bye, mom. Have fun." Massie encouraged and waited for her mother's response. It didn't come. Kendra Block was very safety-conscious, but by how often she was out at a meeting or banquet or party or dinner, Massie could have gotten pregnant and Kendra wouldn't have noticed.

After reaching chapter seven in 'The Wizard of Oz' Massie put the book down and opened her Mac. She typed in Facebook dot com and after logging in, started reading people's statuses.

**Layne: Carrie Randolph **is a bitch.

**Dempsey: **I looooove her(;

**Nikki: **Since when is there a Pretty Little Liars tv show? Wtf?

**Alicia: **Had the afternoon shopping with my best friend. Amex:)

**Claire: **FML.

Massie stopped and stared at Claire's status. Curious of why Claire had the urge to post 'fuck my life' on Facebook, she texted her.

_What's wrong?:( Hint: FB Status..._

Waiting for Claire to respond, Massie absently petted Bean, her beagle. Truthfully, Massie hated Beagles. She found their howling quite annoying and their shedding repulsive, but she could never get rid of Bean. Too attached. It was a present from her dad for her ninth birthday, a year before he died of a heart attack.

Massie remembered it like it was yesterday.

William Block had left for work at his usual time. Twenty minutes later, Massie walked outside to wait for the bus and saw her dad on the ground, a neighbor giving him CPR. She remembered running and screaming and thinking that it was her father's twin because there was no way in "heck" that her father would need CPR. She remembered her mother's tear-stained cheeks and the sounds of doctors barking orders at each other. She remembered all the other people in the waiting room, sitting in chairs, their own small tragedy running through their head. She remembered the doctor calling her mom in and later; her mom telling her that daddy was dead. Didn't try to sugarcoat it. Just a: "He's dead." A sob. A faint. A changed life.

_Just a day just an, ordinary day,  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy just an ordinary boy, bu-_

Massie was knocked out of her memory by her phone ringing. Calling: Claire Lyons. A picture of Claire and Massie eating Popsicles was visible under her name.

Massie flipped her phone open and put it to her diamond-clad ear. "Hullo?" She spoke into the phone.

"Ma-Ma-Massie!" Claire choked out. She was clearly crying.

"Claire-Bear! What's wrong?" Massie asked, a concerned looking drawn onto her face.

"Can you come over? Now?" Claire asked, choking back a sob. Massie widened her eyes, despite Claire's lack of sight, and looked at her digital clock. "7:53"

"Well... I gue-"

"Thank God! Hurry!" Claire said, sniffling and then hung up the phone before Massie could say anything else.

Massie sighed loudly, but started getting ready anyway. If Claire needed someone, and she obviously did, Massie would be there for her. Just like Claire was there for Massie when-... ... ... ...- so maybe Massie couldn't think of any times Claire was there for her right off the back, but there _were_ times.

Massie threw on a pair of black sweats and an All Time Low T-shirt. Putting her hair up in a low ponytail, she grabbed her phone and walked down the mahogany staircase.

It wasn't till she spent minutes calling for Isaac in different rooms and directions that she remembered he was with Kendra. And Inez left early. _Damnit, _she thought. She pulled out her phone to text Claire an apology and tell her that she couldn't go, but Claire beat her to it with a text.

_Mass, hurry! DDDDDDDD:_

Massie sighed. She looked out the window, examining the clear skies and the sunset. Claire only lived ten minutes away by car. That would be about ... a thirty-minute walk? Twenty if she jogged? Oh, what she did for her friends.

Massie opened the door and walked outside, smelling the chlorine from the pool and the other various smells that came along with November.

After pacing herself, she started jogging.

**.::.**

"You're such a dumb ass, man!" Derrick Harrington yelled, elbowing Cam. The boys were currently playing Call of Duty in the Harrington's basement. Cam was killing Derrick, in an under-exaggeration.

"Yeah, _I'm _the dumb ass." Cam stated sarcastically as the voice on screen stated "Game Over".

Derrick rolled his eyes. He threw his remote on the ground and walked over to the mini-fridge.

"Coke or Root Beer?" Derrick asked, his head almost completely in the cold box.

"Coke." Cam responded, grabbing a handful of cheese balls out of the bowl on the glass coffee table. He stuffed them in his mouth six at a time, chewing rather impolitely.

"Dude, what fucking time is it?" Cam asked, reaching for another handful. Call of Duty always made him hungry. Derrick threw a can of Coke at Cam and then pulled his cell phone out of his shorts pocket to check the time.

"Eight." Derrick stated plainly.

Cam nodded and continued chewing while opening his coke. After taking a long sip of the refreshing drink, realization set in.

"Wait! Eight? Oh shit! My mom's going to fucking kill me!" Cam yelled, running to the side of the room to pick up his black backpack from the floor.

"Um, why? Bedtime in ten, Cammie-boy?" Derrick chortled at his lame excuse for an insult and opened his root beer.

"Shut up. You _know _how my mom gets." Cam said, walking towards the stairs.

"I know how your mom gets in bed." Derrick smiled. Cam just groaned, not having enough time to explain to Derrick for the hundredth time how sick it was to crush on his mom. Most of his friends thought his mom was hot, actually. It made Cam want to puke up his intestines. The thought of his mom and one of his friends toge- no.

He mumbled a 'later' and ran up the stairs. After saying a quick 'thank you' to Mrs. Harrington he walked out the front door and started jogging towards his house.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _was all that went through Cam's mind. It was almost like a musical of shits. Cam laughed at how wrong he sounded after singing the word for awhile, but stopped immediately after he realized why he was saying it in the first place. He could imagine Harris smirking at him as he walked up the stairs to his room. Mrs. Fisher with her arms crossed, asking Cam to take a seat. Giving him a lecture about being late home on a school night.

His mom didn't really ... play around.

Despite his attempts, Cam realized how hard it was to jog with a backpack, so he took it off his back and held it with both of his hands. Passing the familiar houses, getting closer and closer to his house, Cam accelerated. He was practically running.

He heard a car behind him, the gravel on the road crunching under its weight. He turned back to see a SUV turning into a driveway right behind him.

When Cam turned back, all he saw was a flash of scared amber eyes and brunette hair before he went down, landing on top of the stranger.

"Shit," Cam mumbled, hurriedly getting off the poor girl. The girl got off the ground in a rush also.

Dusting off her pants with a blush she started to apologize, "I'm so sorry. I'm in this big rush to get to my friend's and... I'm sorry."

Cam laughed softly, "It's okay. Really, no big deal."

The girl nodded, looking extremely grateful and started to walk away.

"Wait up!" Cam called after her.

She turned back with a confused look.

Cam took in a breath and then said, "I'm Cam Fisher."

"Massie. Massie Block." The girl- Massie, responded. She gave a small smile before turning back again.

"Wait." Cam called for the second time. Massie turned back again, smiling wider.

"Sorry, I'm in a really big rush." She explained, shrugging.

"And by that you mean I could be a pedophile and you don't feel comfortable talking to me?" Cam asked, smiling.

Massie laughed. Her laugh wasn't angelic, yet it wasn't rough and croaky either. It was just ... nice.

She shook her head. "I don't really see any pedophile in you. Truly, my friend's like ... in a crisis or something." Massie explained.

"Well ... can I walk you there? Y'know, it's really late..." Cam asked, and then started hitting himself mentally. His mom was already going to stab him; he didn't need to be slaughtered.

Massie shook her head. "No way, I couldn't let you do that. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Cam asked. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to make sure this girl was going to be safe. Even if it meant being slaughtered.

"Definitely." Massie confirmed. She turned back around again and jogged down the street. Cam stared after her. When she was halfway down the next street, only a figure in the lamplight, he sighed and turned away.

"Bye Massie Block," He whispered to himself, before jogging into the darkness, towards his "death".

* * *

**This chapter is for Chericka, 'cause she's amazing:D and Prem 'cause she sat down and r&r'd every single one of my oneshots. That takes some will power:)**

**AuthorsNote: This will be longish. **There's like 100,000,000 mistakes in that, if you wanna inspect or something. I shouldn't have written this. Honestly, i shouldn't have. If it sucks, it's because it was rushed. Horribly rushed. Y'see, i have to do this project *dies* and pack *dies* and read A LOT of Hunger Games fics *dies with a smile* So yeah. I'm so sorry this was shit D; Possibly an update in two weeks? And don't worry, they're not gonna fall in love and all that shit in like, 4 chapters or something. It may seem like that since, y'know, they already met, but don't fear:) Reviews were amazing, btw. I mean, 19 and only 2 chapters? I love you guys.

And i had the sudden urge to say that i have intercoms in my house and they're really not that great. *shrugs* Not like anyone cares xP.

******Thank You**: _krasivaya devushka, clhoepa, krissy0405, Fireworks Forever, WhereItAllBegins, smilez014,_ _FanFictionTastic, _and _doesntwanttosignin__._

Review?


	4. DramaticFriends&Stupid'Rules'

**Chapter Three**

**.::.**

_This is the end, _is what Cam thought before he opened the front door to his house minutes after knocking into an unfamiliar face by the name of Massie Block.

Light streamed into the night as Cam opened the wooden door and stepped inside. It closed with a _click! _behind him. He dropped his backpack on the beige-tiled floor by the staircase and made his way into the kitchen where he knew his mother would be waiting for him.

Sure enough, Mrs. Fisher was seated at the kitchen table, arms crossed and staring in front of her. There were four empty plates set on the table which Cam knew weren't the same plates from dinner. Mrs. Fisher just liked to make her punishments theatrical. When Cam walked fully into view Mrs. Fisher looked at him with blazing eyes and then glanced at the chair across from her.

Translation: Sit, the fuck, down.

Cam hesitantly walked over to the cushioned wooden seat and plopped his toned butt onto it. Trying not to breath loudly, Cam prepared himself for what was coming next.

"Hello Cameron." Mrs. Fisher greeted. Her voice wasn't angry; it was calm, which was worse.

Cam knew better than to respond to her mother at the moment, so, instead, he just lifted his head and looked at her. An acknowledgment.

"Too busy to call your mom? Too busy to eat with your family? Too busy to come home on _time_?" Mrs. Fisher spat. Questions with no expectation to be answered.

"I'm tired. I had a _very _long day. So this is how we're going to do this. You're grounded for two weeks. Phone after eight is prohibited and if caught with, will resort in further punishment. No hanging out with friends. After school you'll come home, do your homework and go to bed. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Cam responded lamely. He looked up at his mother and after an understanding eye lock he walked out the room and up the stairs.

_Wow, mom's lacking on her bitchiness lately..._

**.::.**

**Contacts:**

**Claire Lyons**

Massie clicked on her best friend's name and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey, where are you?" Claire answered, sounding quite calmer than the last time Massie talked to her on the phone. Massie looked at her surroundings.

"On your front porch. Let me in?" She spoke into the phone, suddenly becoming a little freaked out at the darkness.

"Kay, hold on." Claire said and then hung up.

A few moments later, Claire was opening the door to let Massie inside, her eyes puffy. Massie gave her a sympathetic smile (although what the sympathy was going towards, she didn't know) and opened her arms for a hug. Claire embraced her and sniffled into Massie's shoulder for affect.

After their hug, Claire led Massie to her living room cough where they both plopped down.

"So can I know what's wrong now?" Massie asked, looking Claire in the eyes. Claire looked away and then nodded.

"I texted Alex, y'know, the guy who's best friend I was using to get to him?" Claire asked, looking up at Massie. Massie nodded her head, letting Claire know she could continue.

Claire sniffled. "So I was like 'Heyy, wht's ^?' and then he texted me back and was all 'why'd u do tht to Jason?' So then I was like 'wht r u tlking about?' and he was like 'U kno, just 4get it. Gtg'!"

Massie stayed silent, waiting for the rest and Claire looked at Massie, waiting for a response. (Cue the fucking cricket chirping.)

"So what happened next?" Massie pushed on.

Claire's eyebrows scrunched up. "_After, _I called you!"

Massie's mind at the moment: _Askdjfhgfhdkslwhr fuck!_

"Claire, that's...that's um," it's the moment to lie, and the moment to tell the truth, "that's horrible. Jason doesn't deserve you."_ Ding ding ding_, we have a sucker!

"That's _exactly _what I was thinking! Gawd, I can't even believe I liked him." As Claire ranted on, Massie tried to look interested, but all she could muster was a sympathetic half-nod every few minutes. She couldn't believe she fucking _jogged _for fucking twenty minutes, ran into an innocent guy, and got extremely sweaty because some dude defended his best friend.

Damnit.

**.::.**

"We haven't met, but that's okay. 'Cause you will be asking for _me _one day. Don't wanna wait, in lin-"

"Holy shit, stop." Cam Fisher interrupted Kemp Hurley in the middle of his Hannah Montana party. Kemp facepalm'd himself like he hadn't even noticed he was singing. With his face in his hands he slowly shook his head and groaned.

"Sorry dude, my sister's at that age. The only thing that's on the television these days is Miley's double life. Next thing you know, I'm going to be stalking fanfiction for a MileyOliver story. And then I'll go further. I'll look for tickets onli-"

"Kemp!" Josh, Cam, and Derrick all yelled together. Kemp closed his mouth slowly and took his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Did you hear about Alex and Claire Lyons?" Derrick asked, taking a piece of 5 gum out his mouth and throwing it across the school's lawn, nearly missing a leggy blonde. She narrowed her eyes at Derrick and sauntered off.

"Never heard of her and which Alex?" Cam asked. Josh stifled a laugh.

"Alex from soccer and YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF CLAIRE LYONS?" Derrick asked loudly, his eyes wide with shock. Cam rolled his eyes at this.

"We can't all be gossip girls like you Derricka." Derrick flipped him off and then grabbed his iPhone out his pocket.

After a bit of tapping on the touchscreen Derrick shoved something in Cam's face. Cam backed away by instinct.

"_This _is Claire Lyons." Cam finally realized what was on Derrick's screen. It was a Facebook profile with **Claire Lyons **in bold.

"There are four girls in this picture." Cam stated oblivious that one of those girls had run into him less than twenty-four hours ago.

"She's the blonde one." Derrick stated simply. Cam grabbed the phone out of Derrick's hand to get a better look. He tapped 'photos' to enlarge the picture.

What he saw made his breath catch in his throat.

"Hot right?" Derrick asked, taking Cam's reaction not as recognition, but shock.

"Who are the other three girls?" Cam asked, trying to seem uninterested. The last thing he needed was 'Derrick, you never have a girl on your arm' Harrington to try to set him up with Massie. Massie Block.

"Um," Derrick grabbed the phone back to check the order and then handed it back to Cam, "The Spanish chick's Alicia Rivera. I hear she's kind of a slut, but I don't know for sure. Then there's Nikki Dalton. She's quiet and shit, I don't really care enough to find out what she's all about. Finally on the other side of Claire is Massie Block. She's um... like, y'know, uh... hot?" Derrick tried, thinking of something about Massie to say. She _was _hot, but almost...indescribable.

"Obviously." Cam stated plainly, rolling his eyes.

"I know she's not a bitch like Claire," Derrick stated defensively, "I just don't know much else. She's quieter than Nikki. No one really..._knows_ her, y'know?"

"I'd get to know her." Kemp said sinisterly, coming back into the conversation. Josh nodded smiling along with Kemp and held his fist out for a fist-bump.

"Well where do they go to school?" Cam asked, turning back to Derrick who was now staring into space. He could look so high sometimes.

"They go to Westchester High bitch." Derrick sung, trying to match the tune of "I'm in Miami Bitch" and failing horribly.

Cam started to ask another question, but Derrick stopped him by saying, "I would of already banged Lyons and Massie and maybe even Alicia Rivera if they weren't," he gulps, "Bulldogs."

Bulldogs Definition- (Noun) One of the best high school soccer teams in Westchester. Tomahawks main competition.

"Technically they aren't Bulldogs. I mean, they aren't_ on _the socce-"

"They go to the same _school. _They're Bulldogs." Derrick interrupted Josh, giving him a stink eye that looked more like a wink then anything.

Josh retorted with a 'whatever' before looking down at his iPhone.

"So you're saying that no one from this school has ever gone out with anyone from that school?" Cam asked, disbelieved.

"God Cam, don't you listen? Yes, obviously, but not anyone from the _soccer team. _Alex didn't actually go out with Claire, it was his friend. And he's not on the soccer team. Why do you make me sound so fucking confusing? No one from the soccer team goes out with people from Westchester High. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. It's not like I had anyone in mind or something..."

* * *

'MWAHAHAHA'

This was _really_ filler-ish. Sorry.

******Thank You**: _Tash:)__, Fireworks Forever, WhereItAllBegins, krasivaya devushka, join(dot)me(dot)in(dot)the(dot)thunder, gallaghergrl,_ _krazyCLiquefan4eva, Dez:),_ _xXxAnGeLaxXx, _and _dani(dot)glitter(dot)love(dot)xo._

Review?

RandomQuestionTime(;

Cam Fisher or Josh Hotz?  
Kemp Hurley or Chris Plovert?  
Chris Abeley or Dempsey Soloman?  
Claire Lyons or Massie Block?  
Yellow Sour gummy worms or red sour gummy worms?  
If you saw Inception, what are your thoughts on that FUCKING ending?

GOGOGO!


	5. FeminineBoys&MisinterpretedFriends

**Chapter Four**

**.::.**

It's not that Cam enjoyed being in the mall at eight oh-clock, shopping for clothes, games, and food, he just...had to be. Sort of.

"Seriously Josh, I've never felt more gay than I do in this moment." Derrick observed, looking around at his current surroundings. The Ralph Lauren Outlet.

"I know, I know. This sweater vest is turning you on way more than planned, but I need everyone's opinion." Josh retorted, stepping out of the dressing room door.

If you asked a Ralph Lauren Outlet Saleslady what she usually saw while working she would respond- "Various ages of women. Maybe a few older gentlemen. The usual." If you asked a Ralph Lauren Saleslady what she saw Friday night, she would respond- "Five intensely handsome teenagers, covered with dirt and wearing soccer uniforms. Four of them looked like they would rather be in hell and one of them looked like he was sure he was in heaven."

"Dude, none of us are going to give you a fucking opinion. Why didn't you bring your mom for this shit?" Cam asked, not bothering to look twice at Josh's "outfit".

"We fucking went over this. The banquet's tomorrow. I told my mom I already had something to wear. I don't. And maybe, Cam, you shouldn't be complaining considering I backed you up when you called your mom and told her that practice was lasting till ten tonight." Josh spat, looking at himself in the half triangle mirror before stepping back inside the dressing room with a small smile on his face. The sweater vest had obviously pleased him.

Cam rolled his eyes, but was secretly thankful that he got to be out of the house for awhile.

"Well I like that one. Hurry up and buy it so Derrick can go get Call of Duty and then we can all go fucking eat something." Plovert announced, smacking rather impolitely on a piece of gum that made his breath smell like mango and bananas.

Josh stepped out the room again moments later, his uniform back on his tan body and the sweater vest in his left hand.

"I'm buying this." Josh stated and starting walking towards the wooden checkout stand where an elder lady- with gray hair and a nametag that said "Laura"- was standing, looking amused. Kemp jumped off the white couch that all the soccer boys had tried to fit on and did somewhat of a victory dance. Cam started laughing but immediately stopped when he realized Kemp was singing "California Gurls" while doing it. (insert 'EPIC FAIL' here).

Derrick groaned and got off the couch with the rest of the boys in tow...minus Kemp of course.

After Josh paid with his mom's Visa, all the boys headed to 'Game Stop' to pick up a copy of Call of Duty, considering Derrick had scratched up his old one into an oblivion.

'Game Stop' smelled like old people and carpet. Which could quite possibly be the exact same thing.

After Derrick had a "discussion" with the cashier about which game was better (Call of Duty or Grand Theft Auto) and bought his game, ("no tip for you bitch!") the boys headed towards the food court. Cam could practically smell the options; burger or chicken? Pizza or Chinese? Oh, the possibilities were endless.

Out of nowhere, (literally, wasn't Chris on his right?) Plovert took both his hands and pushed Cam's side, making him stumble to the right.

...And, of course, right into a girl. The girl gave a little gasp, before looking up at the face of whoever had just knocked into her. Cam looked down at her as well, his hand on her arm to keep her from falling.

Somewhere in the background Plovert and Kemp were laughing their asses off, because Cam knocking into someone was so, so funny. But all Cam could focus on was Massie Block, staring back at him. Slowly, after recognition set in, she smiled at him. Her smile was blinding.

"You really need to stop running into me." Massie spoke softly, taking a step back from Cam's grasp. Cam laughed.

"Maybe I don't want to." Cam concurred, bringing color to Massie's cheeks.

Massie opened her mouth to say something else but Griffin Hastings, team captain of the Bulldogs, beat her to it. "Watch where you're going Fisher," he spat roughly.

Cam quickly became confused. _Where did this douche come from?_

Suddenly Derrick was by Cam's side, "Hey Hastings, can't wait to kick your as- I mean, _see _you, at next week's game."

Griffin gave off a quick and sarcastic laugh before grabbing Massie by the arm, "C'mon Mass, we wouldn't want to catch anything from these losers."

"See you around Cam." Massie spoke quietly before walking off with Griffin by her side.

Millions of thoughts ran through Cam's head at that moment. _Why was Massie with Griffin? Were they friends? Dating? In love? Married? Siblings? Answers. I need answers. _

"Um, what the fuck?" Derrick asked after putting his middle finger down that was directing itself towards Griffin's retreating back.

"What? It's fucking Chris's fault. He pushed me!" Cam defended himself. Plovert rolled his eyes.

"Not that...I told him to do that. I mea-"

"Um, why?" Cam interrupted.

"Because when you run into people it's funny. But I _meant _how do you know Massie Block? This morning you didn't say anything when I introduced them on el facebooko." Derrick stated, trying to sound Spanish.

"I don't know her, I've just met her befo-...whatever dude. Let's just get something to eat."

**.::.**

"So how and why do you know Cam Fisher?" Griffin asked, stuffing a french fry in his mouth. Massie grabbed one from the plate they were sharing and swirled it in ketchup.

"I don't _really, _know him. It's just- remember how I told you about Claire, and me jogging to her house for that bullcrap?" Griffin gave a short nod, "-well, on my way I ran into him. And he introduced himself...and then I left," Massie explained, crinkling her eyebrows at the thought of it. She must of sounded like her friend was dying or something.

"God, I can't stand him." Griffin said, taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper.

Massie smiled at her best friend. Next to Nikki, it felt like Griffin was really one of the only people she could count on. Most people thought he was a douche being the captain of the soccer team and going through girls like gum, but Massie knew he had a big heart. Deep, deep...deep inside.

"You're so judgmental. It's just because he's a Tomahawk, huh?" Massie asked.

"Um, no. He's just a douche. Next to that Derrick Harrington guy, of course. God I can't stand him. Seriously, if I had a choice between joining the Tomahawk soccer team and making out with Claire Lyons, I would totally...let me rephrase that." Massie laughed, spitting Coke onto the table. Griffin's hatred towards Claire was just kind of an added bonus to their friendship.

Griffin winked at her before shoving another fry in his mouth.

"Go get some napkins and clean this mess up you filthy pig." Griffin joked, gesturing towards the "napkins and condiments and utensils, oh my!" table. And yes, that's really what the sign gesturing toward it said.

Massie sighed and stood up, heading over to the table.

She reached for the napkin dispenser at the same time she heard a "Derrick, do not!" from behind her. She turned around to see Derrick Harrington jogging towards her with Cam Fisher jogging after _him _in tow. Massie crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

When Derrick reached her he put both hands on the table and then jumped on to it so that he was sitting on the painted wood with his legs dangling off.

"So, Massie Block is it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows mysteriously at her. Cam showed up seconds later.

"Derrick, wha-"

"Do you mind telling me your status with that dick, Griffin Hastings, over there?" Derrick interrupted Cam, speaking in a deep voice.

"Um, he's like my best friend...why?" Massie asked, confused beyond belief and possibly a little frightened.

"Oh, you see Cam. Nothing to worry about. Little Cammie boy over here was just going craz-"

"I'm so sorry Massie. About him, that is. He has some kind of rare disease caused by an STD he got from Olivia Ryan." Cam interrupted, grabbing Derrick by the waist and pushing him off the table.

Derrick opened his mouth to protest, his ears a bright red, but Cam beat him to it. "We'll just be going now." Cam said quickly, shoving Derrick towards the way they came from.

"Wha-" Cam gave an extra push for emphasis, shutting Derrick up.

Massie smiled lightly at Cam, looking highly intimidated.

"Sorry about him, again. I guess _I'll _see _you _around this time?"

Massie nodded and left, heading back towards her table where Griffin was shoving the last french fry in his mouth, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Um, where the crap are the napkins?"

**

* * *

**

-this is by far the fastest update ever. woo for working during hiatuses! and this is highly unedited, so forgive me?

what do you think? allie/griffin?:P

so everyone who reviewed/alerted/faved made my day/week. you're all boss.

******Thank You**: _krasivaya devushka, dreams in technicolors, xXxAngelaxXx, krissy0405, laughytaffy, dani(dot)glitter(dot)love(dot)xo, Uknown person (aha), It's Raining Silver Shadows, Lighting(dot)Up(dot)Thee(dot)Sky(dot), kangaruru, Fireworks Forever,_ and_ WhereItAllBegins._

Review?


	6. CompetitiveGames&FMLmoments

**Chapter Five**

**.::.**

"Briarwood's going to own Westchester High!" is all Cam really heard for the past week. The big Westchester High against Briarwood soccer game was Friday and students really...got into it.

Example: Kemp tearing off his shirt in the middle of History Class to reveal a bright blue B on his chest and screaming "We will PWN those bia'tches!" while standing on his desk. Mrs. Alama...was not pleased.

There was also the pep rally the morning before the game where Olivia Ryan ran into the middle of the gym halfway through the rally and kissed ("She fucking raped me, man!") Derrick smack on the lips. Derrick...was not pleased.

And now, six thirty in the evening, in the locker room, and Cam could barely hear Kemp talking to him because of all the noise that was coming from the bleachers.

"What?" Cam asked Kemp for the second time, pointing to his ear. Kemp leaned closer to him, his lips uncomfortably close to Cam's ear.

"I said that Griffin Hastings and Danny Robbins are going to die," Kemp spat into Cam's ear. Cam jumped away from him, rubbing at his ear which had just been drenched in Kemp-saliva, but nodded his head in agreement anyway.

"Alright guys, the game's about to start. Let's get out there and show them what we've got!" Coach Solomon yelled, and pointed to the Exit Door.

The boys whooped and hollered as they jogged out of the locker room, knocking down Coach Solomon in the process.

As soon as Cam got out of the room he looked around at the stadium's bleachers. On the right were the Westchester High freaks and on the left, Briarwood ninjas. Yeah, ninjas are cool. Freaks can just...go suck on a pickle or something.

"And Briarwood gets the ball first. Westchester High goalie Danny Robbins kicks it off. A perfect kick to begin the game!" The announcer yells over the loudspeaker.

After that there's a lot of screaming from Derrick, dancing from Kemp, falling from Plovert, and goals from Cam. Cam is kind of like the Drew Brees of soccer, except he's in high school and he's not a quarterback. He also didn't win a super bowl and...okay, so he's not the Drew Brees of soccer, but he's pretty damn good at it.

Before he knows it, it's half time and he's lounging on a portable chair and sucking down a granola bar, listening to the coach yell.

"We're losing! We're fucking losing! Do you hear me? _Can you hear me?_"

"I think all of New York can hear you coach." Kemp said sarcastically, dramatically cupping his ear.

Coach Solomon hit the back of his head with his clipboard. Kemp flinched and the coach continued yelling. Cam kept quiet. He obviously wasn't the one being yelled at, considering he scored the only three goals they had gotten. He knew they could catch up to the enemy in the last half. After all, they were only losing by two.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Derrick panted, jumping up from his seat in the chair next to Cam.

The coach stopped talking and looked at Derrick, "Did you want to put in your two cents, Harrington?"

Derrick looked at Cam briefly with terror in his eyes before turning to the coach, "Olivia Ryan is headed this way."

Coach Solomon looked at Derrick like he was an idiot. "Is there a point to that statement, son?" He asked him, biting back a smile.

"No, but I gotta—" Derrick looked at Olivia's increasing form once more, "I gotta go."

Before anyone could say "What the fuck?" Derrick was sprinting across the field, heading towards the other teams tent.

"Shit. Fisher go get him before he makes an idiot out of himself...and more importantly this team." The coach looked at Cam expectantly.

"Wha—? Why me?" Cam asked, eating his third granola bar and counting.

"It's not like you were listening to me anyway," the coach smirked.

Cam nodded and leaped up from the chair.

With a sigh, he sprinted out into the field also.

**.::.**

"Why. Am. I. Here?" Claire asked Massie, glaring at her.

Massie sighed, "We're here to support Griffin! ...And Nikki couldn't come."

"Griffin _hates _me and It's not lik— wait, you invited Nikki to something before you invited _me_?" Claire asked, insulted beyond measure.

"No, of course not, you're _always _my first choice." Massie coo-ed, trying to sound sincere but inwardly rolling her eyes.

Claire seemed to accept this and went back to looking like she'd rather be anywhere but there, "You're lucky I'm not a lesbian or something." Claire said, completely serious.

"Yeah...wait, _what_?" Massie asked, realizing what Claire had said.

"Y'know, 'cause if I was I couldn't even check out the soccer players or...Alex," Claire finished, smiling mischievously.

"Not over him much?" Massie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Is it over?" Claire asked happily, ignoring Massie's question.

Massie looked toward the field. Half time.

"It's half way over," Massie shrugged sympathetically.

"Well you didn't say we had to stay for the who—"

"Let's go see Griffin!" Massie squealed, jumping up from her seat on the bleacher.

"_No._" Claire responded stubbornly.

Massie ignored Claire and grabbed her hand, effortlessly pulling her hundred pound body off her butt and pulling her down the concrete steps covered in cigarettes, dirt, and soda. Claire being Claire protested the whole way.

When they reached the grassy side line Massie was nearly run over by a blonde boy in a Tomahawk uniform. She let out a tiny scream before looking where the blonde boy had come from. She noticed another figure running her way as well. She then turned back toward the blonde boy who had affectively fell flat on his face and was now sitting on the ground, clearly out of breath.

"What the hell?" Claire said from behind her.

Massie ignored her and bent down so that she was eye level with the soccer player, "Are you okay?"

She then realized that the soccer boy was the "question boy" from last weekend at the mall.

"Hey, you'r—"

"Sorry about my friend," Massie heard from behind her. She got up from her perch and right into the eyes of (seriously?) Cam Fisher.

"This is just getting creepy." Cam laughed, recognizing her right away.

"You really need to find someone else to stalk." Massie laughed, shoving Cam playfully. Cam smiled wider.

Massie heard a small cough from beside her and turned to see Claire looking at her expectantly.

"Oh right, Cam this is Claire Lyons, one of my best friends."

"Hello cutie," Claire smiled, twirling a lock of platinum blonde hair around her finger.

"Hey," Cam responded lamely, giving off an awkward wave.

Claire stopped twirling her hair immediately.

"So, um, what are you guys doing on...y'know, our side?" Massie asked nervously.

"Derrick's running away from Olivia Ryan. Coach sent me to go get him." Massie looked back at Derrick, who was still sitting on the ground like a lost puppy.

"That explains so much," Massie giggled.

"Ew, Ryan's such a slut." Claire cut in, rolling her eyes.

"I don't really know her..." Massie added.

"She is," Cam whispered to Massie, smiling and nodded.

"What the fuck? Get on your fucking side before I fucking do something about it," said a very angry voice coming from Massie's right. She turned to see Danny Robbins storming towards them with Griffin not so far in tow.

Cam clenched his fist and Massie stepped towards Danny. "Danny calm down. It's just a misunderstanding."

Danny looked at Massie like he'd noticed her for the first time.

"Dude, Mass, what are yo—"

"No, it's all good. I'd like to see what he wants to do about it," came Derrick's voice who was immediately off the ground and standing on the other side of Massie.

"No, it's fine. Maybe you guys should just go." Massie said, turning towards Cam.

"Mass, didn't I say to stay away from these assholes?" Griffin chimed in, looking angry.

"No, I don't actually remember you ever sayi—"

"What are you, her puppet master?" Cam spat.

"Shut your face Fisher!" Griffin yelled, stepping forward.

"Or what?" Cam asked, daring Griffin to do something.

"Yeah, okay, let's all just take a deep breath and let ou—"

But it's not like she could finish the sentence after Griffin's fist collided with Cam's face or anything.

_Shit. _

******

* * *

**

so it's all...shit! 'cause now you know there friends aren't gonna...want them to be anything. and what not. i'm sorry. i'm really tired.

******Thank You**: _lost(dot)in(dot)your(dot)eyes(dot)xoxo, lighting(dot)up(dot)thee(dot)sky(dot), xXxAngelaxXx, laughyytaffy, Craziness, finding-forever., dani(dot)glitter(dot)love(dot)xo(dot),__ krasivaya devushka, _and _FanFictionTastic_.

-this is so horribly forced. i've had a horrible week and i've got to read Mockingjay but i'm too tired to actually comprehend what's going on and i want to be fully awake when i read it and just...whatever, so i forced myself to write an UTYM chapter because...yeah.

p.s. excuse my lack in soccer knowledge. oh and if you haven't heard of Drew Brees than just...just no dude. no.

p.s.s. it's late so, y'know, excuse the grammar and shiznit.

EDIT: Yeah, i changed my Pen name.

review?


	7. FightingFriends&Confrontations

**Chapter Six**

**.::.**

Cam walks shamefully into school on Monday with an ugly, purple bruise surrounding his left eye.

He cannot even believe that the referees stopped him from doing _anything _to Griffin after he punched him. Like, seriously? That kid deserved to be shanked.

And even with Griffin benched for the game, they still lost four to six.

If the _douchebag _wouldn't of gone and punched him (For fucking what exactly? Talking to Massie? Being on "their side"? Idiots. All of them.) he would of been able to play the second half and PWN all of the other ugly _douchebags._

Why did everyone have to be such, a_ damn_,_ douchebag_?

When Cam walks into the cafeteria at lunch, it seems like everyone stops eating and stares at him. It was like he was a Victoria Secret Model or something. Actually, no, no, it wasn't like that.

Maybe it was like he had "Can't take a punch! WHATASUCKAHH! HAHAHAHA. Ha. HA!" written on his forehead with black Sharpie. Anyway you drop it, people were stepping in it.

He walked to his usual table, feet echoing on the marble tiled floor. He watched himself step on a blue piece of chewing gum, too self-conscious to avoid it. Yeah.

When he got to his "usual table" he plopped down on the blue chair next to Josh and put his head in his hands. Everyone in the cafeteria seemed to lighten up after that, or at least, stopped staring at him.

"Dude, you're such a fail at life!" Derrick says to the top of Cam's head from across the table.

Cam looks up, "Dude, what the fuck? How am _I _a fail at life? You could of jumped on Griffin when the referee was checking to see if I was okay...which I totally was!"

"Yeah, then we _both _would of been benched for the game. And bullshit, I'm surprised you didn't start bawling. You should of seen the look on your face."

"Oh, like you helped our score _at all. _And that's such a lie, I was fucking fine!"

"Guys, just chill out." Plovert says, spraying Josh with hamburger.

Derrick lifts his hands up in surrender.

"Y'know what we all need right now?" Plovert asks, a smile forming on his face.

"Pussy?" Kemp asks hopefully.

"Yeah, we all need that... but we also all need to mediate!" Plovert exclaims, punching his fist in the air.

All the guys stared at him.

"Look, _Chris, _we know you're into that gay feng shuitery, 'let's all calm ourselves down with candles' shit and whatnot, but it doesn't mean you have to drag us into it."

Plovert rolls his eyes, "It's not gay. It's definitely not called feng shuitery. And it helps, a lot."

"_OR,_" Josh stressed, "maybe we could all just ditch the rest of school and got get some ice cream?"

The boys stared at him.

Derrick said "what are we, five?" while Kemp exclaimed, "fuck yeah!"

Everyone stared at Derrick.

He sighed, "Fine, let's go get some fucking ice cream."

**.::.**

"Massie! Can you at least tell me what's wrong with you?" Griffin exclaimed to Massie's backside. The backside that was angrily walking towards class, ignoring Griffin in the process.

Upon hearing this, she abruptly turned around and Griffin almost ran over her trying to stop himself.

"You honestly don't know why I'm mad at you?"

Griffin looked down at his shoes for a second before slowly shaking his head no.

"Well, let me give you a hint, _friend_," Massie exaggerated, "did you have fun last night? Feel good about yourself after you _punched Cam Fisher in the face?_"

"Oh my God Massie. That's what you're mad about? You barely even know the dude."

"It has nothing to do with the dude. It has to do with the fact tha-"

"No, y'know what? I think it _does _have something to do with the "dude"."

"What are you tal-"

"You like him Massie! I don't know how or why or when you started, but you like him."

Massie couldn't speak; her mouth had gone dry.

"Griffin, are you serious? I barely know him," she exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter. I can tell. I know you Massie. You're my _best friend. _I know for a fact that you wouldn't of been this mad if I had punched "Chimp Hurl-me" in the face. You're mad 'cause it was Cam."

Massie was appalled. So yes, maybe she thought Cam was really sweet the...three times, they (barely) talked. And no one could deny that he was...attractive. But Massie didn't _like _him, like him. She just...ugh.

While Massie was silently talking to herself, Griffin was staring at her, one eyebrow raised.

"That's what I thought." Griffin smirked and _he _walked away from _her._

* * *

******Thank You**: _al-tothe-ex, nsn4life, giantlollipops, iwillalwaysloveyoux21, icedcinnamonthunder, CaramelFrappNoDrizzle _(or whatever Ronnie is now (; )_, OregonMissy100, __FanFictionTastic, _and_ Believe(dot)In(dot)Faith(dot)._

A/N: Okay, quite honestly, i'm ashamed of this. i needed to force it out. filler. blah blah. i'm really sorry. excuse my crappy grammar errors. it's late.

Oh and this chapter is for Chericka for being absolutely amazing (:. Love youu!

forgive me?

oh and i changed my name, but y'know me, i'll change it back soon enough.

review?

Much love,

Allie.


	8. IceCreamBonding&PartyInvites

**Chapter Seven**

**.::.**

"Can I get two scoops of Birthday Cake, a scoop of cookies 'n cream, four scoops of plain vanilla, three scoops of double chocolate chunk, a scoop of red velvet cake, and seven scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough?"

The zitty guy that looked to be about nineteen stared at Derrick, mouth agape.

"Um...sir? You do realize that would be eighteen scoops of ice cream? Which is basically impossible to fit into anything with out the ice cream falling over..."

Derrick rolled his eyes, "Fine, if you're going to be a bad sport about it I'll take one scoop of Rocky Road. And you just lost about forty dollars worth of ice cream that I was more than willing to pay for." Derrick walked away from the counter grumbling something along the lines of 'what ever happened to the customer's always right?' leaving Cam, (the unfortunately last one in line) to order his two scoops of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"The total for all five of you is seventeen dollars and eighty cents. Cash or charge?"

"Cash," Cam responded before turning to the four boys piled into a booth. "Who's paying?" He asked them.

Kemp chose this time to walk to the bathroom (with his ice cream, Cam noted) while Derrick pretended to be sleeping, an awful sound that Cam presumed to be a fake snore coming from his nose. Josh walked outside, claiming that he needed a cigarette (even though he didn't smoke) and Plovert ate his ice cream, oblivious to the question completely.

Cam rolled his eyes and grudgingly took his wallet out from his back pocket, handing the cashier a twenty before picking up his ice cream and dropping the extra two dollars and twenty cents in the tip jar.

Derrick, who was now conveniently awake, looked at Cam like he had just refused a lap dance from Heidi Klum. "Dude, what the hell? You're giving that douchebag a tip?" The cashier glared at him before moving the tip jar from the front of the counter to behind it.

Cam shrugged and sat down. Josh and Kemp simultaneously came back to the table.

After a few minutes of eating their ice cream in silence, Derrick turned to Plovert, "Are you and Dylan Marvil going out? Spill now."

"Spill? What are you a thirteen year-old girl?" Josh butted in. Derrick ignored him and stared at Plovert for an answer.

"Erm, no? I don't know. She keeps giving me mixed signals."

"Like?" Kemp asked, scraping the bottom of his plastic cup.

"Well, like, one day she's all over me, asking me for help in Biology and shit and the next she's glaring at him like I'm her ex-boyfriend or something. It's weirding me out."

"This is why I don't have a girlfriend. Girls are complicated."

Cam rolled his eyes at that, "Right, that's why you don't have a girlfriend."

Derrick turned his attention to Cam. "What's up with you and Massie Block?"

"What?" Cam asked surprised by Derrick's forwardness. He didn't know why though, it's not like Derrick was one to beat around the bush.

"Oh come on dude, you were talking to her at the game and it's like I could practically see the hearts in your fucking eyes."

Cam snorted. "Not even dude. I recognized her. I said hey and then Griffin came along."

"Her and Griffin...you think they're fuck buddies?"

"Dude!" Cam yelled. He could feel his ears turning red with rage and he didn't exactly know why. Yeah, Massie was pretty and she seemed nice and kind of a refreshing, breath of fresh air compared to all the other girls he knew, but he didn't have any right to be jealous.

"See! You're into her dude. I can tell."

"You're overanalyzing things."

"I don't even know what that means."

Cam rolled his eyes. He seemed to be rolling his eyes a lot lately.

Cam changed the subject. "What's going on with you and Olivia Ryan?" Cam asked, a sinister smirk painted on his features.

Derrick hit his head against the table loudly and Cam flinched. Ow.

Derrick then groaned and Cam wasn't sure if it was from his comment or the act of creating a bump on his forehead.

He rubbed it mindlessly while responding. "She's fucking crazy dude. Yes, we made out _once, _like four months ago. So what? I was so freaking wasted; I'm surprised I remember anything from that night."

"Well Olivia remembers. Oh man, does she remember," Kemp remarked, taking a bite of Plovert's ice cream with his spoon.

Plovert looked at him in disgust.

"Kill me."

**.::.**

Massie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she checked to see what Mrs. Andrea was doing before slowly pulling it out and averting her eyes towards the screen.

**One New Message From:  
Nikki Dalton**

Massie looked to where Nikki was sitting across the room, pretending to write in her notebook, before opening her flip phone and pressing read.

_Griffin told me about u guys' fight._

Massie rolled her eyes. Unbelievable. Griffin and Nikki were super close. Not as close as Griffin and Massie, but still close. Of course Griffin would tell Nikki everything.

She felt her phone vibrate in her hand again and she turned to see another message from Nikki.

_U wanna tell me whats goin on w/ u and Cam Fisher?(;_

Fabulous, Massie thought. Not only had he told her about their fight, he'd also told her his _assumptions. _Massie loved Nikki and she was always the first (or second, depending on where Griffin was) to know anything, _but there was nothing _to know _about her and Cam Fisher._

Massie pressed reply:

_absolutely nothing. Griffin is being ridic as usual._

She immediately got a reply.

_Cmon mass. griffin has punched people in the face many times b4 and u've never gone crazy angry like you did 2day..._

Massie gasped loudly. The boy next to her gave her a funny look and she smiled at him sheepishly before returning to her phone.

_Is that what Griffin said i did? Went crazy angry on him? Plz hes totally overreacting. i was simply disappointed in him for punching an innocent guy._

The bell rang and Massie put her phone away, along with her stuff. She sighed when she realized the homework assignment on the board. Lovely.

She met Nikki at the door and they walked to the cafeteria.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you. Um...Claire wants us all to go to this party at Dylan Marvil's house Friday," Nikki said, looking at the posters on the walls.

"Bi-polar Dylan Marvil?"

"That's the one."

"Ugh, can I fake sick?"

"Absolutely not! I already promised I'd go and I'm _not _going alone."

"You wouldn't be going alone. You'd have Alicia and Claire."

Nikki gave her a look, "_You know what I mean._" Yeah...she did.

Massie sighed, "Fine. I'll go...wait, doesn't Dylan Marvil go to Briarwood?"

"Yup, why? ...Hoping to see your arm candy there?"

Massie rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to respond to that."

* * *

******Thank You**: _CHERICKA, allthelostsouls, iwillalwaysloveyoux21, Believe(dot)In(dot)Faith, Jane Doe, derrick's a sexy beast (dani), greggsulkinforever, OregonMissy100,_ _OptimistPessimistRebel, AwesomeSaucetastic14, _and_ LiveLoveLaughSki._

-Another Short Filler D: DO NOT FEAR. NEXT CHAPTER SHALL BE EPIC. AS IN, PARTAY DRAMA LURVE EPIC.

-Yeah, yeah, I know. I suck really hard for not updating in so long. I can't promise quick updates but this story will be completed by summer. Lmfao. I know. I suck.

Buuuut, review? lmfao.

much love,

Allie.


	9. DrunkenFriends&AlmostKisses

WARNING: I haven't _really _written in forever. So basically, my writing's a little choppy. I'm still trying to get back into this whole um...lol fanfiction thing.

**.::.**

**Chapter Eight**

Massie looked back at herself through the reflection of Alicia's large vanity mirror. She brushed her brown curls carefully; making sure the brush didn't get caught in her hoop earrings.

All the girls were getting ready at Alicia's house and would arrive at Dylan Marvil's party together "fashionably late." Claire once said there was no such thing as being late to a party, only early.

Massie thinks she was trying to be poetic or something but she kind of laughed a little when Claire said it, because it really didn't make sense. Like at all. She thought it sounded like bullshit. Claire, of course, didn't speak to her for "a whole eight minutes" after that because there is nothing funny about "Claire's life lessons" or whatever.

"Okay ladies," Claire clapped her hands together, "it's time for ratings!"

Oh, God.

Rating outfits was kind of a thing that came with being best friends with Alicia and Claire. (Nikki too, but Massie knew Nikki hated it just as much as she did.)

Alicia, wearing something Ralph Lauren, as usual, was rated a 9.2. Nikki, wearing something from Marc Jacobs, was rated a 8.9. And Massie, wearing her favorite blue dress of no special designer was rated a 7.9 because her dress looked like "it was from Dillard's or something" and was rather unacceptable. Massie bit her tongue from telling Claire that it was a house party and the majority of the people there would be wearing jeans.

Claire was a 9.8 of course, because who'd dare to tell her she was anything under a 9.6?

After Claire reapplied her lip-gloss to "make herself a ten," the four girls were out of the house and heading to Dylan's.

When Nikki saw Massie's bored and miserable expression, she whispered into the girl's ear.

"Cheer up! Lover boy might be there." Massie turned to her and when Nikki smirked, she rolled her eyes and smiled.

**.::.**

"_Beautiful girls, all over the world, they might be shavin' but my heart is still breakin' they got some shit on you, honey. They've got-_"

Cam blocked out Derrick's drunken singing coming from the karaoke stand in the middle of the room. Whoever's bright idea it was to bring a karaoke stand was seriously going to die later tonight.

Derrick had sung three songs already, getting the lyrics wrong each time, and making more of an ass out of himself than he already had. At one point Kemp had joined him for "California Gurls," but even the drunk kids dancing yelled at him until he got off the stage (table). Cam's 45 percent sure Kemp is crying in the bathroom right now. He was always the emotional drunk...

Cam walked into the kitchen to get away from the noise. It wasn't silent, and it was almost as packed as the living room, but it was quieter than out there and Cam relaxed against the kitchen's countertop, taking a slow sip of his first and most likely only beer. He was voted designated driver for the night and he didn't mind very much. Seeing his friends drunk off their ass's was almost more entertaining than he himself being shit faced.

He closed his eyes in relief when he realized Derrick was done singing, at least for the time being. It wasn't exactly that Cam hated parties, but he was dragged to so many because of his "status" or what the fuck ever, that they got old after awhile. And some people were just ridiculous. He once read a facebook status that said "one day, i'm going to have a party with fake alcohol just to see how many people pretend to be drunk" and Cam liked the fuck out of that one because he couldn't agree more.

**.::.**

Massie was laughing her ass off at Alicia. The poor girl was already drunk as hell and dancing on the floor. No, like really, she was lying on the floor...and dancing. Massie had tried to pick her up and bring her to a bedroom or something, to save her from further humiliation, but Alicia was relentless, saying she "needed to get her groove on." Massie gave up after Alicia tried to bite her hand and just sat on a chair near by, enjoying the show but still making sure Alicia didn't do something she'd _really _regret, like take off her top or something.

Her thoughts eventually drifted to Cam. She knew she was probably being really weird, considering she didn't really know the guy, but he seemed different. Was it stupid for her to notice that?

He wasn't loud and obnoxious like his friend Derrick, and he didn't seem liked a pervert like his friend Kemp whom Massie heard a lot of rumors about.

He just seemed sweet and sincere and, c'mon, she's not blind. He's fucking gorgeous. She noticed his eyes before anything when he had run into her the first time. Despite it being late, it still wasn't completely dark out and she remembered seeing one green eye and one blue eye and being amazed 'cause she'd never met anyone with eyes like that.

She hoped he was as unique as his eyes were...

Okay, no, now she really needed to stop. She was getting way too ahead of herself.

Massie spotted Nikki across the room, bobbing her head to the music in the corner. Massie laughed out loud at her friend's awkwardness. She had lost her in the crowd earlier. Massie texted her quickly, telling her to come over, and she watched as Nikki read the message, looked around confused, and finally found her and walked over.

"Thank. God. I hate parties." Nikkie exclaimed when she was close enough to Massie's chair. Massie scooted over enough for Nikki to sit down with her. Nikki made a face at Alicia (still dancing like a drugged up monkey who was paralyzed from the waist down) before taking the seat.

"_You're_ the one who made me come to this," Massie pointed out with a smirk. She was enjoying herself a little more than Nikki was, apparently.

"I'd already promised Claire...and if I didn't make you come Alicia or Claire would have. You know that." Massie shrugged and nodded at this. It was true.

Claire liked to make appearances and she liked making them with company.

Speaking of Claire, Massie hadn't seen her in awhile...

**.::.**

"Hello there cutie," someone purred into Cam's ear and his eyes shot open.

He turned to his left and saw that girl Massie was with at the soccer game. The same one Derrick has showed him on Facebook about two weeks ago. He wondered if Massie was here? That would kind of be awesome.

"Hi..." oh fuck, what was her name, what was her name? Instead of finishing with her name, the same one he couldn't remember, Cam drawled out the word.

The girl looked irratable for just a second before pasting a smile back on her lips. She has a pretty smile, Cam noted.

"It's Claire, silly!" Duh Cam, how could he forget that?

"Right, right, Claire Lyons. Sorry, I'm a little out of it..."

Claire smiled bigger and giggled, "A little too much alcohol, eh?" That was when Cam smelled the alcohol on _Claire's_ breath and realized he probably wasn't the one whom had too much to drink.

"Nah," Cam responded, hoping Claire would get bored and leave. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to a drunken girl right now. He would have to deal with 4 drunken "girls" later that night.

Claire twirled her hair and smiled again.

Cam took a hesitant step back and Claire took a large step forward. He's not going to lie...the girl is actually kind of freaky. She kind of reminded him of Carrie Randolph. Which is a very, very bad thing, just so you know.

"So Cameron," Claire purrs, and Cam gulps.

"That's your name right? Cameron Fisher?"

"Uh yes..."

"I've heard a lot about you Cam, and I'll be looking for you later. I think we could have some real," she hiccuped, "fun together."

Claire looked down at her empty cup and sauntered off, probably to get another drink.

Cam exhaled in relief and decided it was better to the avoid the girl for the rest of the night.

**.::.**

"HEY THERE MASSIE!" Claire greeted.

Oh God. She's _so_ plastered. Massie could tell from Claire's over the top greeting and the way she was walking towards her.

She already had Alicia on her lap, sleeping. Yes, Alicia had climbed onto her lap when Nikki got up to go to the bathroom and had promptly fallen asleep on her.

She did _not_ need an out of control Claire as well.

"Hey Claire, you okay?"

"Oh well, you know how it is. Just partyin' it up yo!" Massie held back a laugh. Claire would never say 'yo' sober.

"Claire, I think it might be time to leave..."

"What? No!" Claire screeched, and ran away from Massie like the brunette was going to pick her up and carry her to the car or something.

She turned to Nikki who was sitting in a chair next to her and sighed.

Nikki sighed more harshly, got up, and announced, "I'll go get her."

Massie smiled her thanks and pointed to Alicia's head as if to remind her she would go get her if she could get up.

Nikki mumbled something and disappeared.

**.::.**

Cam ventured back into the living room. He saw Plovert in the corner talking to some girls he didn't recognize, and Josh sleeping against the wall by the door.

One down, three to go.

Cam shook his head when he saw Derrick grinding against some innocent girl. He felt pretty bad for her, knowing,how crazy Derrick got when he was drunk, and decided to go over and tame his friend.

"Derrick, bro, I think you need some water, yeah?"

Derrick seemed to have just noticed Cam was there.

"Oh hey bro! This is my girl! She's hot, right?" Derrick slurred, grabbing the waist of the girl and pulling her to him.

Another girl from Facebook, Cam noted. Massie was definitely here somewhere.

"Hey Derrick, I just heard Tanner say he was going to sing some All Time Low..."

Derrick's eyes grew wide, "Oh hell to the naw, Tanner knows Alex Gaskarth is strictly mine!" Cam watched Derrick's backside until he disappeared into the crowd.

The girl gave Cam a grateful look before walking away from him.

"Hey, wait up," Cam called after the brunette. She turned around, a confused look drawn on her face.

"Um..." Cam felt kind of stupid asking, but he might as well right? "Is Massie here?"

The girl's face etched further into confusion before lighting up brightly. "You're Cam, aren't you?"

Cam nodded silently. Nikki smiled brightly, "Yes actually, do you want me to bring you to her?"

"Yeah, that'd be awesome, thanks."

Nikki nodded, smiling and started walking again, Cam on her heels.

**.::.**

"Seriously Alicia, stop snoring." Massie laughed at herself, knowing Alicia was out cold and couldn't hear a word she was saying to her.

"Oh Mahhhhssie, I've got a surprise for you!" Massie heard Nikki's voice, and rolled her eyes, still looking at Alicia's sleeping head on her lap.

"Oh yay, a drunk Claire! My favorite kind of sur—" Massie stopped talking in the middle of her sentence when she looked up at Nikki to see that her "surprise" definitely wasn't a drunken Claire.

"Hey Massie," Cam greeted, looking down and putting his hands into the depths of his jean pockets.

Massie giggled nervously, "Hi!"

**.::.**

"If you had to be stuck on a deserted island, what three things would you bring with you?" Cam asked after thinking for a long moment.

After Nikki took over Alicia and decided to deal with Claire later, Cam asked Massie if she wanted to get some fresh air. Her stomach fluttered and she, of course, agreed.

They'd been in Dylan's backyard, away from the chaos near the pool, for almost an hour, simply asking each other questions back and forth. Cam had started it, claiming that if he was going to continue running into Massie, he should know more about her.

"Hmm, that's a tough one. I'd probably bring a life's supply of food, my favorite book— for when I'd get bored—, and... oh, a hair brush."

Cam stared at her blankly before breaking out in laughter. Massie wrinkled her nose, "What's so funny? Those were perfectly acceptable answers!"

Cam's laughing continued and Massie crossed her arms, a small "hmph" coming from the back of her throat.

Eventually his laughing quieted down, "Sorry, but those answers were hilarious. I mean, who would bring a hair brush to a deserted island?"

"Well I wouldn't want my hair to get knotted!"

Cam started laughing again. "Okay Fisher, what would you bring to a deserted island?"

"That's easy, I'd bring a boat— to get back home—, my cell phone, and food."

"You're not going to get cell phone service on a deserted island!"

"Pssh, how do you know? Ever been on a deserted island?"

"No, but—"

"I win!"

"Wait! I know tha—"

"I win!"

"Cam! I'm trying to te—"

"I win!"

Massie swatted at his chest, biting back a smile.

"Fine, oh great Cam Fisher, you... _win_. My turn! Um, hottest celebrity?"

"Girl wise?"

Massie snorted, "Um, yes... unless you're into guys. I could switch the question around a little if you'd like!"

Cam laughed, "No, no I'm definitely into girls," he winked, Massie blushed, "Megan Fox."

Massie nodded with mock seriousness, "I respect that answer."

"Good. And you?"

"Um, Aaron Johnson."

"Who?"

"Aaron Johnson! He was in Kick-Ass!"

"Oh, that's cool, that's cool. I respect that answer as well."

"You better," Massie breathed, smiling.

Cam smiled back and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Massie realized how close both their faces were to each other. She could smell his cologne, Drakkar Noir she guessed, and a tinge of something grape coming from his mouth. Her body spasmed with electricity when she felt his breath fan her face, and she realized that she was getting closer to his lips. She didn't know who was moving closer, just that it was happening, and suddenly, he was less than an inch from her. His eyes, one green, the other blue, stared deeply into hers before darting down to her lips. She subconsciously licked them for a second time. Cam's hand caressed her arm gently and Massie's body felt like it was on fire. This was it. Cam Fisher was about to kiss her.

"OH MASSIE! MASSIE! HEY, I'VE BEEN LOOKIN' EVERYWHERE FOR YOU BABY!" Both Massie and Cam's heads snapped toward the voice. A drunk Claire stumbled toward the two of them, both sitting against a tree trunk. Massie closed her eyes in defeat, silently cursing her friend.

She turned back to Cam, ignoring Claire's continuous talking. "I'm the DD. I should probably get her home..."

Cam's eyes shone with disappointment, and this time, Massie knew she wasn't imagining it. "Yeah, totally. Same here. I should probably make sure Derrick hasn't started picking fights. He does that when he's _really _drunk." Massie nodded and the two stood up.

"Well, I'll see you... around?" Cam asked her, his voice low.

"Yeah, yeah, totally." The two stood staring at each other awkwardly before Cam leaned in for a hug.

"_AWUH, _TWO LOVEBIRDS!" Claire yelled from her position on the ground.

So much for getting a kiss from Cam Fisher tonight.

* * *

******Thank You**: _simplysparks, phenakism (or y'know what ever the fuck ronnie is now xP), HopelesslyDevoted76_(2)_, spazysteel, briony-rose, __all the lost souls, another moment gone, and mayesha1771._

-So yeah if anyone still reads this...um my excuses could go on for hours :/ Props to Kai for being lovely 3 i know this story is moving slowly, but it's going somewhere in my mind, i promise.

Reviews were amazing!

do it again?


End file.
